chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Versus the Seduction
|next= }} Chuck Versus the Seduction is the second episode in season two, which aired on October 6, 2008. It is the fifteenth episode overall. Synopsis A legendary seduction instructor teaches Chuck how to spring a trap for a sexy spy. Previously on : the Cipher was a fake, a trap, and it blew up and killed Graham. Chuck remains the Intersect, and thus will remain alive until the new one is up and running. Full Plot Arriving at the Buy More, Chuck tells Casey how disappointing it is that he was suppose to be free from the Intersect and the government. Casey tells him that until they can rebuild the Intersect, he's not leaving the Buy More anytime soon. Chuck asks if the Intersect has a computer problem that he can help with but Casey answers it was blown into a million pieces, along with Director Graham. Meanwhile, Lester is on a power trip as the new Assistant Manager. He makes it clear that he is going to be running the Buy More with an iron fist. More Huey Lewis soundtrack – Sarah shows up in slow-motion at the Buy More in a Phoebe Cates-in-Fast Times at Ridgemont High-type fantasy sequence. Sarah kisses him, tells Chuck that there's a national emergency. They head to yogurt shop – it turns out that they've created a underground bunker inside the shop. Surprised, Chuck asks if the government is planning a permanent residence in Burbank. General Beckman, appearing on a computer screen, states that it all depends on him. Moving onto briefing, she states that the real Cipher is still out there. They think it might be in the possession of Sasha Banacheck, a former KGB agent (Melinda Clarke). She might be in town to sell it. Casey suggests torture to get it out of her, only for Beckman to shoot it down, stating that Sasha spent seven years in a Bulgarian prison and she didn't crack under pressure. They are going to need the help of another agent, who knows everything about Sasha and put her away – Roan Montgomery (John Laroquette). Roan, apparently, hates Casey, flunked him twice in operatives training. He's off the grid now, so they need to use the Intersect to find him. Chuck storms out – he wants nothing to do with the spy stuff anymore, with all the dangling off buildings, guns pointed at his head and his life put in danger. Sarah chases after him, telling him that the faster they get the Intersect out of the way, the faster he can lead whatever life he wants, with whoever he wants – Sarah is flirty while saying this, and it convinces Chuck. Chuck flashes on Roan's picture – he lives in Palm Springs. And he's a player, a ladies man, a real James Bond type. He's a legend, apparently, though Casey thinks he's overrated. Sarah asks him what was the class he was in; Casey answers Infiltration and Inducement of Enemy Personnel ("Seduction School"). They show up at his house, and find him passed out under his bed – a hot stewardess is also there, one of Roan's conquests. Meanwhile, Captain Awesome and Ellie keep having some problems. Awesome hasn't taken Ellie out on the town for a long time. Ellie is envious of Chuck and Sarah. Getting briefed again, Sarah and Casey tell Beckman about Montgomery's situation – he's a drunk. Finally, Montgomery shows up, dapper as hell. He gives a sly greetings toward Beckman, to which she reciprocates. He then says that Sasha has to be seduced. Casey volunteers but Roan, calling him Agent Frankenstein, says that they need someone not CIA, someone no one would expect – like Chuck. Lester gives Chuck some grunt work. He leaves instead and is told his mission – he has to seduce Sasha. To do that, Roan gives him a crash course in seduction. Awesome shows up at the Buy More, gets tips for a romantic evening with Ellie from Morgan. Morgan knows a whole lot more about Ellie than Awesome does, it turns out. Awesome is a little bit taken aback. Roan keeps giving advice – he tells Chuck to try out his seduction methods on Sarah. But first, he must first kiss Sarah. He finally does and it is quite passionate. Sarah is into it. Roan is impressed – he gathers that that was not the first kiss those two have shared. Pre-conquest, Chuck is dressed very well. Sarah gives him a pep talk. Roan drops a bomb – Sasha is known as the Black Widow because she kills all her mates. Chuck needs a gun. Lester gets advice from Big Mike on how to strike fear into the employees – find the wounded gazelle and pounce. Chuck has Roan in his ear as he enters the bar. Casey is the bartender. Chuck orders two martinis after sitting down with Sasha, who doesn't drink. Whoops. She leaves soon after, goes to the bar. Chuck follows, with Roan's advice to mention St. Tropez and the piano players at the Intercontinental Hotel. Awesome bases his date on Morgan's advice. Unfortunately, all the night's events revolve around Ellie's eighth grade persona. Ellie is not happy. Roan spills gin on their surveillance equipment, and they lose contact with Chuck. He is then unable to respond to Sasha, who whispers something to him in French. Sasha, disappointed, leaves. Meanwhile, Chuck overhears Sarah defensively tell Roan that she has no feelings for Chuck, that he is only her asset and that is it. Chuck is distraught over this. Sarah leaps out of the van, heads inside. Chuck decides that this isn't over. He asks Roan for the fourth prong in his seduction technique – Roan tells him to “be a bastard.” Chuck chases after Sasha. He is a bastard and tells it like it is – she will be missing out on the greatest night of love-making she will ever encounter if she goes upstairs alone. And hey – it works. Sasha invites him upstairs for some “passionate love-making.” Sarah and Casey watch as the two make out as their elevator door closes. Chuck enters Sasha's room. He flashes on a knife, and he immediately wants to leave. But, after Sasha comes out of her bedroom, wearing some lingerie, Chuck flashes on her necklace – it's The Cipher. Sarah and Casey approach the room, see the two bodyguards outside the hotel room. Sasha knows what's up – she says hello to Roan via Chuck's earpiece. Chuck runs out onto the balcony, closes the door. He managed to steal the Cipher from her neck. He tries to climb up to another balcony, but is kicked off. He plummets a number of stories down, but lands on a well-placed mattress by the pool. He runs away. Chuck tries to speak with Sarah, but Sasha and her men have Sarah and Casey tied up. Sasha tells Chuck that if he ever wants to see his partners again, he has to meet her alone tomorrow. Sasha tells him where. Lester has a late meeting with his employees. He unveils the wheel of misfortune. He chooses Morgan to christen the wheel. He lands on the thin strip that says “You're Fired.” Morgan leaves, and then there's a revolt. Everyone walks out, saying they quit. Roan meets Chuck at his apartment. He tells Chuck that if he shows up tomorrow, there will be three dead agents instead of only two. Chuck tries to convince Roan to help. Roan assures Chuck that Sarah has feelings for him, but asks if she's worth dying for. Chuck says yes, Roan says that never fall in love is the first lesson in being a spy. Chuck storms off. Chuck tries to contact General Beckman – he can't get a hold of her. Chuck heads to the Buy More and finds that no one is there. It's only Chuck and Lester. Lester begs Chuck to help him. Lester brings the employees back. He says that Morgan can get another spin. They say no one spins. They negotiate a bunch of terms for them to come back. The last one is for Lester to spin the wheel. He does, and ends up getting diaper duty. Roan shows up at the Buy More, he's ready to help. He wants to know what the plan is. Chuck tells him he wants to just show up with the Cipher. Roan says they need a better plan. At the shipyard, a package shows up for Sasha. It's a cell phone. When it arrives, it rings, and Chuck tells her a location for the meet – it's the Buy More. Sasha with Sarah, Casey and her cronies show up. Chuck addresses them over the TVs. One of the bodyguards finds Chuck, though, and chases him to the roof. Now that they have Chuck trapped, Sasha figures it's time to kill the hostages. As she's about to shoot, Roan puts a gun to her head, tells the henchmen to drop their weapons. Sasha does, but a fight breaks out. Sasha ends up getting a handcuffed Sarah in a chokehold at gunpoint. She drags a gagging Sarah out to her car, followed by Roan and Casey and says that she will kill Sarah if the Cipher is not brought to her. Chuck, on the roof, unhooks a banner and readies to make a leap. He ties it around his waist and jumps. He knocks Sasha down. Good guys win. Team Bartowski is debriefed at the yogurt shop. They will try to get the intersect repaired, at which point Chuck's “nightmare” will be over. However, Chuck asks Beckman that if the government is going to be staying Burbank, then they should at least be pulling some weight. And by this, he means decorating Ellie and Awesome's apartment in red petals before they arrived home. Roan says goodbye to Chuck, and gives Chuck some romantic advice – show up at Sarah's house in a white dinner jacket with a bottle of champagne and a single red rose. Chuck takes his advice, and arrives to find Bryce Larkin in Sarah's room. (Originally posted on BuddyTV) Trivia * This is the first episode to mention 'Ass Man' which becomes the nickname for the Buy More Assistant Manager. * The sequel is Chuck Versus the Seduction Impossible. Guest Stars * Bonita Friedericy as General Diane Beckman * John Larroquette as Roan Montgomery * Matthew Bomer as Bryce Larkin * Melinda Clarke as Sasha Banacheck Quotes Chuck: [Sarah kisses Chuck] Is that, uh, a real kiss or a cover kiss? Because I'm confused right now. Sarah: It's a "we-have-a-national-security-emergency and-I-need-to-speak-to-you-privately" kiss. Chuck: See? I knew I felt something. [Sarah pulls him away by his tie and whilst being pulled away says] Who's your mama? Music * "Desert Eagle" by Ratatat (Chuck and Casey discuss the bombing of the new Intersect) * "At The Checkout Counter" by Billy Martin * "Do You Believe In Love" by Huey Lewis And The News (Sarah arrives at the Buy More) * "Just Browsing" by Billy Martin * "65 Bars and A Taste Of Soul" by Charles Wright and The Watts 103rd Street Rhythm Band * "Right Here Waiting" by Richard Marx (Devon seduces Ellie) * "Do You Believe In Love" by Huey Lewis And The News (Ellie and Devon arrive at home) * "Love It All" by The Kooks (Chuck visits Sarah and finds Bryce) * "Di' tu se fedele" from the opera Un Ballo in Maschera by Giuseppe Verdi (Chuck seduces Banachek) Category:Season 2 Television Series Episodes Category:Bryce Larkin